The Center Of My Universe
by sinilikescaptainswan
Summary: Once upon a time there was a glorious, adventurous prince named Killian Jones. And on a fateful day, he met a certain beautiful woman knight, who changed his life forever. Captain Swan AU. Prince!Killian and knight!Emma.
1. Chapter - And there she was

AN: This AU's been stuck in my head for so long, I decided to write it down. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

(I do not own the characters.)

* * *

_And would you, if you could, turn that mighty clock back,_

_to that long, fateful night, now think carefully, - -_

_Would you do the whole thing all over again, knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?_

_And he smiled, like the old Pumpkin King that I knew,_

_then turned and asked softly of me, "Wouldn't you?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A horse is running, fast. Its hoofs smash the ground heavily, and its rider is determined, devoted. Someone with a clear destiny on mind. The rider has a dirty armor with scratches and marks from many battles, an armor that used to look like it was made from expensive silver. It had clearly seen its days, but the rider didn't want to change it into new, simply fixed it by himself and keep it. It had a certain meaning to the rider, almost. The sword was hidden in a sword belt on his waist, but by the looks of it, it wasn't the fanciest sword either, but it was good enough for a knight. The rider had put his shield behind his back, of which paint was old and crinkle, the looks starting to peel off.

The brave knight rides through thick forests, dark paths, crosses dangerous streams, those things didn't even count to the list of the most dangerous things the knight had done in his life. But this time, he had a real purpose and destination. As the rider approaches the distant kingdom, you could almost see a smile on the riders face, yet so little were revealed underneath his helmet. You could barely see a tiny chin, a wizened lips of the lack of water, but after that it was covered by the heavy helmet.

The horse slowed down as the kingdom approached, the upper city's gates opening in front of the rider. The citizens of the kingdom watched curiously the newcomer who they clearly hadn't seen before. There was no recognizable seal or marking on the armor neither the shield. There was even low whispering among the people, but the rider didn't seem to mind them. The mysterious knight passed the market street and houses, then spotting the huge royal castle, at the end of the lane.

The knight's helmet tilted a bit as the rider arrived to the back yard of the castle, to the training field. It was time. There was a training going on, practice of a combat battle. A few of the knights around the two fighters turned to look at the knight riding horse with confused eyes, tightening their grips of their swords. The rider, without saying a word, took off the glove, and threw it to the ground as a gesture of challenging one of them into a battle. The horse neighed loudly, the two knights stopped their training.

"Who is this?"

"What is his business here?"

The questions flew among the royal knights with their shiny armors. The only one who didn't say anything, was one of the tallest knights with the most shining armor and with a golden cape that flew almost majestically behind his back. He was wearing a helmet as well, showing almost all of his face. By the smug smile on his face and pompous eyes, it was obvious who he was: A Prince. He leaned down to the thrown glove, and once one of his knights noticed his doings, trying to stop him. "Your Highness, don't!"

"Back off, Sir William," he snaps back at him and picks up the glove anyway, despite the other knights objections. "I accept your challenge, Rider.", he says to the rider, keeping the glove in his hands. He looks at the rider with searching eyes, trying to find any bearing or symbol of knighthood, finding none. The rider hops off the horse fluently, barely making any sound as the rider steps down the ground lightly.

"Combat. Alone", the rider growls demands with strange voice.

"Agreed."

"No, wait, Sire. I'm not sure - "

"Shut it, I say. Look -, " The prince didn't have to look long at his challenger to notice he wasn't from a wealth family nor noble. He turns to his worried knight, whispering, "I can handle this. "

That was, of course, what the Prince thought. He got his knights to leave, not fully, but a little further to the castle's walls. Without any further minutes, the rider took his sword from his sword belt, as did the Prince, and the combat began.

The rider strikes the blade to him, surprising him with quick movements, but the Prince dodges his strikes. The rider strikes back, steel clanking. They both move around quickly in the field, the challenger being fast at trying to hit him down and trying to find his weakness. Surprising him was the advantage for the rider, and he did surprise the Prince with fast reflexes and hard strikes. The rider learned quickly his weakness. The prince panted, tired, because he had been training all evening. The rider took the advantage of it, striking the sword to him now harder than before, and then in a flow, something kicks his feet and the prince falls, the sword dropping to the ground as well. He groans as his head hits the hard ground, thinking only that he had to get up quickly, to continue the battle. He was too late to even think about it, his head dizzy, when he felt the cold steel on his neck.

The prince blinked couple times, raising his arms to give up, but as he could see a little clearer, he was blown away.

In the battle's rush movements, in a quick move, the helmet had dropped, not even the rider noticed it. The Prince's eyes gazed in amazement, his mouth opening:

"You're a..," He stutters, as he saw that his challenger, the rider, was actually a girl. Not much younger than the Prince, she was maybe seventeen or eighteen. His eyes were struck by her beauty: bright green eyes, light freckles, blonde long hair; that sunlight stroke a hint of golden, her lips red as blood. "A girl", he says in a breath awe. The beautiful warrior stands up with pride, swaying her long hair to her back with a smooth move. She smiles prickly, and she says, in a corrective matter, "A woman."

The prince mutters something, still stunned by her beauty and strength. She raises the sword to him, close his neck again. "A knight", she adds with a confident smile, the cold tip of the sword slightly brushes his jaw.

"A woman knight?" Now _that's _\- " He chuckles, but it stops when she points the sword to his jaw, the blade going a bit under his skin, making the prince gasp for air. She looks down at him, despicable in her eyes, "Is that supposed to insult me?"

"I don't believe we have met," the Prince introduces himself, grinning, even she still had the sword upon his throat. "I'm Prince - "

"I know exactly who you are, _prince Killian Jones_", she sneers, despised by his very name, feeling bad taste in her mouth just saying his name out loud.

"So, you've heard of me," he gloats. "And, let me guess: you have come here wanting to prove yourself, is that it?" Killian asks, in a way trying to distract her, flashing a smile. His hand tries to reach for his own sword, but she had quick reflex: she catches his hand, twisting it, making the prince groan in pain.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone", the beautiful warrior smiles, liking what she saw.

"Ahh! Stop, stop!" He groans in pain, as she keeps twisting his arm more, tighter. "Stop! _Ahh!_"

"Make me", she grins darkly.

"What? _Ah!_"

"Say..," she whispers, leaning to him, their eyes meeting for an instant, her grip tightening. "...please."

He gulps, having no other choice. "Please... Please, let me go."

She smiles satisfied, straightening her back. "It wasn't so hard, now, was it?" She says, letting go of his hand, and the Prince breathes heavily.

There did not go much time, seconds, the guards had seen the situation. The beautiful warrior didn't see, but heard, the guards shouting at her. She grunted, struggling, when they got the grab of her. The guards asked the Prince if he was all right, already begin to drag the woman who attacked him. He walked to her, stopping the guards at the castle's stairs.

"Wait," The prince demands and nods at the guards to stop. "What is your name, lady?"

"I'm no lady," she spits the disgusting words to him.

Killian laughs. He could see she was spicy. "I have noticed. But, tell me your name. "

"Does it make a difference?"

"Who put you up to this, _lady_?"

"No one," she replies. "Except me."

"Huh", he huffs, looking at her. _Really_ looking at her, in her armor. He didn't want to admit it, but she was skillful fighter, she was even more talented than most of his knights. And that he found out in one battle only. Killian had no idea who she was or might be, but he could read her very well: honorable, stubborn, confident, a willing heart. The takings of a knight, and she was hell of a sword handler.

"Take her to the dungeons", Killian orders, the guards nodding and agreeing with him. She struggles all the way down, trying to let them go, until they throw her to the cold cell.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouts as the cage clanks closed, guards leaving her to the darkness alone.

* * *

She was freed the following day. She waited in the cell patiently, no one coming to see her until the first light of the day. It was some of the King's minions, telling she was freed by The King's command, and could leave. The young woman nodded, and walked out the castle, avoiding looks.

"You're what I'd call an open book, love,", a voice says as she walked down the castle's stairs down to the market. There he was, devilishly handsome Prince Killian with a wolfish grin on his face, leaning against the castle's wall. As if he was waiting for her.

"Oh?" She sighs, pacing pass him, ignoring the prince completely. He, on the other hand, rushes in front of her way and stops her.

"I can be quite perspective, and I'd say you're here for some reason," the prince concludes. "for instance, wanting to prove yourself."

"Prove myself?"

"Yes, that you can fight a great Prince."

She chuckles, rolling her eyes. "I don't need prove to that."

"Well, that is rude, don't you think?"

"You're not as great as you think, or let people to think."

"Oi!"

She tries to get away him, which she succeeds for a second, then he runs back to her and stops her, again. She became annoyed with this royal.

"Aren't you quite confident _for_ _a woman_?"

She stops, eyes squeezing, breathing heavily for his view observation. The word 'for a woman' made her stomach twist, his mean words hurting her a little, but she had a wall up for that. And it made her want to prove herself more, prove how tough and how brave knight she was.

"Aren't you quite nosy_ for a man_?" She punches back, her jaw flinching from anger that grew inside of her. Killian only laughs for her edgy reply, liking her attitude already, how she was far more different than all the other women he had met. How confident she was, how arrogant, how knightly-like. How much material there was inside of her.

"You're not like all the other women", he says with a curious smile.

"I'm no ordinary woman," she agrees cockily, grinning, her dimples showing. "So why don't you run back to your castle, _little prince_, and leave me alone."

Killian is speechless for the first time by her words, simply staring at her. He was fascinated by her the moment he met her. The beautiful fighter walks away from him, the prince watching her with eyes of amazement. There was something about her. And he didn't even know her name, she was the stranger, woman who had just beaten him, the first woman who had _ever_ beaten him. Him, of all people. And Killian would find out who she was.

"I do love a challenge." Emma hears the prince muttering after her, sounding like he said it to himself. And there comes a pleasant blink of a smile to her face.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter - Next to You

AN: I love you all :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When the night fell in, cold wind brushed Emma's face and she shivered. The nights turned almost too cold, and she warmed her body with her hands. She watched as the people of the town closed their market stores, wished good nights and walked to their houses for the night. She walked to the tavern, which chimney buffed black smoke, where heard cheerful shouts and laughter. When she entered the inn, it was like she expected: full of happy, laughing drunk men, clanking their beer classes, singing sing along and a cherry tune was played by the piano, a few women. She got few glances and stares, being an attractive woman as Emma was, and even few whistles which she ignored.

"Excuse me," she says, passes the drunks at the bar.

"Yeah?" The bartender yells through the noise, cleaning a beer mug with a rag.

"Is there any rooms available?"

He looks at her for a moment. "For the inn?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, miss, no. There is not.. unless you want to share a bed," he replies with a flirting wink.

"No, heavens, no," she objects strongly, the bartender looking disappointed.

"Then can't help ya."

"What sort of tavern even is this?" She mutters to herself, leaving. A couple of the royal army's knights noticed her presence, only watching her leave with curious eyes. Emma walked down the emptied street, wondering if she got any place to sleep. She'd been asking around for a work, but none took her. No one trusted her. No one knew her. The problem of running, and never staying anywhere.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Struggling, grunting. Someone was in danger. "Please, stop, leave me alone!" A young woman.

Emma followed the voices, not having to run far to see a young woman, in a long red cloak( and a basket in the ground), fighting for her life against an older man. The woman was struggling out of the man's grab, who had pushed the woman's back against a wall. The warrior followed her instincts, hands reaching down her sword. "Damn those bloody guards," she curses to herself in a whisper, when she remembered the King's guards had taken her sword and shield. With or without a weapon, she wouldn't let a poor girl get robbed, or what looked, worse.

"Hey, you!" She calls and both of them turn to look over the shout.

"Leave, girl," the man in black growls in shady eyes.

"Please, help - " the woman in red cloak tried to cry for help, but the man put his hand over her mouth. "Leave why you still can, _wench,_" the man hisses darkly, not letting go of the poor girl he was holding tightly.

There was no way she accepted what was happening. "That.. is no way to treat a woman," Emma's words echo in the alley, the man paying no attention, until there was a punch in his cheek. The man screams in pain, kneeling down, just recovering from the first punch - she kicks him down his stomach, and then to his crotch, which makes the man scream in pain.

"Come on," she says to the girl with big eyes, staring the happening. The girl smiles happily, relieved, kicking the man who was rolling around the ground in pain before running. The cloaked girl picks up the basket, noticing it was broken, carrying it in her arms.

"You did bravely back there," the girl says in a wonder and gratitude, after a moment of running away to the main street.

"It was nothing."

"Not many would have done the same. Not to mention a woman", the girl says, still amazed by her rescue.

"Really?"

"Yes.. you were the first one to stop him. "

"What happened?" She stops to ask her.

The girl bites her lip nervously. "Let's just say going to a tavern isn't an easy task for a woman," the woman explains.

"Then why'd you go there in the first place?"

The girl chuckles. "Business. Anyway, I'm Ruby," she introduces herself, offering to handshake. "Though everyone calls me Red."

"Pleasure to meet you, Red, I'm.., " a pause of hesitation, "Emma." She didn't know why she hesitated, but it didn't seem to mind Red, actually, she was smiling politely. Well, Emma had just saved her life.

"Likewise, Emma. I haven't seen you here. Where are you from?" Red asks curiously, gazing at her. She wrinkles her nose when she sees she was wearing an armor, which was unusual for a woman.

"I.. uh, I travel quite much," Emma replies quietly.

"I see. It's okay, I understand, you don't have to tell me everything," Red sensed. "Do you have a place to sleep, Emma?"

"No, actually, I don't.."

"I live with my Granny just two houses over. I'm sure she won't mind if you stay with us."

"Oh, no, please, I couldn't -"

"No, I insist. You saved me." Red says gratefully. Emma looks at her, seeing a lovely girl and sweet girl, offering a place to sleep. And she was pretty good at sensing if people were lying and seeing if they were good or not. And she was definitely good person.

"Please, it's the least I can do, to thank you for saving my life," Red adds humbly.

"I guess one night will cover it."

"This way," she guides and points down the street. They walk in silent for a while, and when they reach to the house, Red asks of her, "So you won't be staying for longer?"

"I'm not sure yet," Emma answers and walks in the house, or more like a cottage. There she met elder woman, who she had said to be her Granny. Red explained how Emma saved her life, and Granny was more than happy to welcome her into their little house. The whole house consisted of a kitchen and living room, that were the same room. In it was an old and ashy fireplace in the corner, and there was two bedrooms, which other one was clearly Red's but they made the bed for Emma.

* * *

Emma woke up early in the morning to the sunlight's first sunbeam and to rooster's crow. She was wearing her petticoat, and got to borrow one of Red's old dresses. The dress was a bit longer, trailing by her feet. Otherwise it fit perfectly, covering up to her shoulders with its cordon. (It was red, obviously.. but the color had wore off from much wearing.) Emma braid her long hair to a braid, washed her face in the bucket of cool water before she walked to the kitchen. Granny had offered to repair and patch her armor, polishing it for her(if there was anything to patch). She wanted to get her sword and shield back, and also to know what happened to her horse. Granny was already awake by the time she awoke, having done breakfast.

"Thank you," Emma thanked humbly when she finished eating a small amount of breakfast, Granny smiling warmly to her. It seemed Red was still asleep.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life. We are forever in debt to you."

"You're welcome," Emma smiles back. "But I have to retrieve my things from the castle. Have a good day."

"Good day, to you too, Emma."

And she walked out. Emma was already feeling like she belonged in this kingdom. The town had awakened as well, streets filled with citizens: buyers, sellers, families, children playing and running in the streets. This time there was no much of an eye on her, maybe because of her change of wardrobe, or the filling amount of people. Emma walked slowly to the King's Castle, which was guarded by two tall guards with swords.

In the back field was already an early training going on. She walked down there, seeing the knights fighting, other one being the Prince, of course. It wasn't hard to spot him. There was lots of people in the field, too: servants, knights, guards, even a small amount of admirers that consisted of four young women. Emma snickered to them, rolling her eyes, seeing they were clearly women of high status and wealth, whose eyes were on the Prince and kept letting out the most ridiculous sounds of admiration.

After a while, the Prince winning his opponent, all the people clapped for him. Even the one who lost. Emma rolled her eyes again and sighed. One of Killian's main servant jogged to him carrying a silver bowl of water and a towel, Killian swiping the sweat from his face and drying it with the towel. In the corner of his eye, he noticed her. The one who bested her. His men continued their training, as he walked to her, standing at the beginning of the training field.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" The Prince asks, teasing her, with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was wearing the same leather jacket he wore yesterday, but didn't had his golden cape on this time.

"How could I not, your bad fighting skills make me just want to help you."

"Ha, you think you are being funny," Killian fake laughed. He gazed her, her new change of wardrobe, obviously a borrowed one. Still beautiful. The sunlight stroke on her beautiful face, eyes shining. "I never caught your name."

"That is because I didn't say it," she snaps back.

"Plucky one, aren't you?"

Emma looks at Killian who stared back at her curiously. What was with those deep blue ocean eyes of his that kept glaring at her and looking nowhere else? "Care to join, love?" The prince gestures to the training field with the same smirk of arrogance on his face, flirting eyes as he always had.

"You would let me? If I'm not mistaken, the last time I fought you I ended up in the King's dungeons for a night."

"Yes, and I got you out," Killian tells. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be in there."

"Well, anyhow, I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"They haven't seen you fighting," he flatters. Emma raises her eyebrow.

"Did you compliment me, sire?" She asks, first time naming him with the title he not so deserved, at least on Emma's mind. Killian looks away, scratching his ear nervously, if he was embarrassed by his own words. "You heard me, think what you like. What I'm saying," he clears his throat, "is that in a week or so, a training routine begins. Everyone who thinks worthy, can join and see if they make a knight or not. It lasts for a while, and if you can prove yourself worthy of the King, you will join the King's Army. "

"Why do you sound like you want me to join?"

"Perhaps you could."

"Am I that good?" Emma asks cockily, pretending not to know it herself. She knew she was good enough, she'd been here enough to see she was far more better fighter than most of his knights.

He smiles arrogantly, "Like you don't know it yourself."

They smile to each other, sharing a moment. It seemed like they were warming up to each other, but the silence was a bit awkward. Killian didn't trust her, not knowing anything about her, only her brilliant fighting skills. It was ended with a yell, "Your Highness!" from the field. Killian instantly turned to the direction of the shout, seeing one of his court men waving at him. "Sire, The King requests your present immediately!"

"Duty calls," Killian grins to Emma, winking at her before he runs away. Killian couldn't deny he was disappointed since he, once again, had missed his shot for asking her name. He would find it out, because he knew just by knowing the woman for one day, she couldn't pass the deal he just offered to her.

"The Prince. Wants you.. to join the army?" Red tasted the strange words and wondered if she was joking to her, but the serious look on Emma's face told otherwise.

"Not the army, but a training _for_ the army. To see if I'm worthy," Emma explains, as they're walking down the market street and shopping for food supplies with Granny. She had explained her what the prince had told her and Red was confused.

"But.. you're a woman."

"I'm quite aware of that, Red."

"No," she says as she puts one or two tomatoes to her basket, changing a coin to the seller. "I mean women aren't allowed in the army."

"Then why would he ask me to join?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe he likes you", Red guesses. Emma scoffs by the very thought. "Like that would ever happen!"

"I'm just saying, this is the second time you meet him, is it not?"

"Yes, it is -"

"And now he wants you to join a training which would make him see you every day for the next months or so. "

"I met him yesterday, Red, for God's sake! How could he like me in such short time?"

"Sometimes that's all what it takes" Red says sweetly, seeming to remember something with her eyes staring somewhere. Then saying, "As I knew you were a good person when you saved me, and we're friends now. We are friends, aren't we, Emma?"

"Of course we are," she guarantees. "I simply do not think his Father approves me." Red gives her a curious look. "In the army, I mean", Emma adds quickly after seeing her friend's suggestive eyes.

"Yes, the army.." Red trails off, starting to talk about something that went over Emma's ears. Her eyes caught something. There was a large royal carriage run down the King's street, a street for the carriages and royals to come to the castle. It stopped at the King's Castle's stairs, servants running to open the doors. It was for the first time for Emma to see the King. He was a short man, shorter than Emma imagined a King to be. He was round by the belly, from all that unstoppable food, wealthy with his red velvet clothing and log, golden cape that Killian wore the other day. And, under his balding head was a glamorous, enchanting diamond crown.

"Emma?" Red looked as she walked to the other side to peep a look.

"Whose carriage is that?

"By the looks of it, another King's guest. So a royal brat that is," Red says loathing as she eyes other vegetables on a market stall. Emma walked closer, because for some reason the carriage was familiar. She had traveled in many lands and realms, in many kingdoms, so it must have been one of them. The carriage was golden, with a statue of a crown in the head of it. She observed as the carriage door opened, and a woman stepped out of it. She was a princess, maybe even a queen by her gorgeous dress and grandiloquent hairdo, which were the things Emma's eyes saw. The King welcomed the princess with warm, open arms, but the princess denied it with a simple, almost pitiful, handshake. She knelt down under a barrel to see more, and then the princess took a brief look around, and it clicked inside of Emma's head, right there. She recognized that face.

"Emma? What are you doing behind a wine barrel?" Red runs after her, looking strangely how she was down kneeling, and Emma stands up, eyes at the Princess walking inside the King's Castle. "What is it?"

"I know that woman."

"You mean.. " Red takes a look at the royal to name her, "You mean you know King Gold's daughter?"

"Indeed, I do," Emma tells. "And I can say, she's not here to be guest."

"Then what is she here for?"

"To kill the King."

* * *

After the royal carriage was gone and the princess and King were inside, Emma ran to the doorway of the castle which were guarded of two heavily armored guards.

"No trespass," one of them snarled to her rudely, blocking her way by putting their swords in front of her.

"I request an audience with the King," Emma explains as kindly as she could. None of the guards moved or flinched by her words.

"No. Trespass.", he snarled again, in a low growl, now taking a step closer to her, ready to attack.

"But I need to talk with -"

"Leave, or we make you," the other guard spoke now as hard as the other, pointing the sword at her.

"Fine," Emma sighs in frustration. If she couldn't enter the castle here, she'd find away to enter it. She jogged to the back field, now empty from the knights. The racks and sword stands were there, as for some shields and swords. Among them, one sword particularly spotted her eyes. "Ah," Emma gasps happily, finding her sword, grabbing it among the other ones, fondling the blade - seeing it hadn't been cleaned or polished, still had mud and a little blood in it. Emma tried to look for her shield, but didn't find there nothing but the Prince's and his knights ostentatious shields.

"What are you looking for, your brush?" A rude and mocking voice calls out. Emma doesn't gasp for it, because she head silent steps behind her. She slowly turns around, only to see three obnoxious knights in front of her.

"No, I was actually looking for my sword," Emma replies toughly, standing tall. The knights murmurer something about not believing her and rolled their eyes; to their eyes it looked too odd and peculiar for her, a woman, to have a sword in her hands.

"You mean – _this! _" One of them grabs her sword out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Emma groans angrily, trying to get it, but it was pointless.

"Oh, no, I think we better take it. So you don't hurt yourself with it," the knights jeer in laughter and laugh at her, only making her mad and angry.

"I said," Emma commands harshly. "Give.. it.. back!"

The knight holding her sword laughs more, playing with the sword. "_Ohh_, I'm terrified! What are you going to do, little girl? Knock me out with your delicate little fingers?" He mocks and the others join him laughing, and he dances in the ground with the sword. Emma had enough.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm planning to do," Emma laughs, the knights not paying any attention to her. She punches the annoying knight hard to the face, knocking him down to the ground. He cried in pain, hands on his bleeding nose. His knight friends helped him stand up, Emma collecting the fallen sword, _her_ sword, from the grass, cleaning it up with a smile on her face.

Emma waves sarcastically her _delicate little fingers_ over him, and walks away with a proud smug on her face.

The actions had consequences which she hadn't excepted. The smug on her face vanished when the two guards, the same guards who were at the doorway, took her by her arms, having to let go of her sword.

"What the - what do you think you're doing?_ Let me go!_"

They replied nothing, except a shout, "It was her." It was the knight. He walked in front of her, nose still bleeding, a hand over his face. "She attacked me."

"What? How – no! He started it!" Emma tried to say, affecting nothing. The guards carried her away, and her struggles were pointless. Emma found herself thrown to the same, cold and dark dungeon again. She started to really hate the people here and fed up with this place. Maybe this wasn't her place after all. Maybe it was her time to leave when she got out of the dungeons.

Moments passed, hours, until the squeaky dungeon door opened. Steps heard in the silence and keys jingling. She could barely see who it was, but whoever it was, he was only carrying a torch.

"I do hope this will not come a habit of yours," a voice says. The Prince. Killian.

"It wasn't my fault," Emma whispers the words to a darkness. The torch approached her, keys jingling closer and she saw his boots.

"Was that your excuse for the last time?"

When she didn't response, he continued: "You simply can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?"

"I didn't do anything."

"So you didn't beat up a noble knight, of the King's Army?"

Emma bit her lip. "When you say it like that.."

"Is this what you do then? Knock out knights for a living?" His warm chuckle echoes in the silent dungeon. She can see his face at the moment, in the torch's light. The same blue eyes, darkish stubble, and a raised eyebrow. Yet his look wasn't scoffing, nearly.. sympathetic.

"Actually, I needed to speak with you," she says.

"I can't let you go this time."

"Not about that."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised again. He walked closer the gates. Emma stood up from the cold ground and put her hands through the gates bars.

"The Princess who arrived today, she's not here for what she says. "

"Then what is she here for?"

"She.. she is here to to.. kill your father, The King, or you. She wants to bled Jones blood. I would guess it's you or him. Either way,you both are in great dang -"

"Hold on, hold on," Killian stops her. "Why would King Gold's daughter want to kill me or The King? It makes no sense. Maybe these cells make you lose your mind, you have spend quite the time in here after all..."

"My mind's fine, I can assure you, but you need to listen to me, Killian," Emma says his name out loud for the first time, and the name felt odd in her mouth, if she enjoyed saying it, but she ignored the thought. "She wants you dead."

"I'm not following."

"A while ago, I was in Gold's kingdom. Everyone there knows about the rumor that he seeks revenge to your kingdom. And it was in a far away tavern, where I saw her. Talking with a thief, assassin. They made some sort of deal or exchange. Don't you think that's rather odd?"

Killian stared at her when she told him, not knowing what to believe. His kingdom and Gold's kingdom had been at peace since Killian was born, why would he seek revenge twenty years later? "Still doesn't prove anything," Killian replies bluntly after a moment passes. Emma lets out a frustrated sigh, kicking the cell bar.

"Doesn't prove anything? I'm telling the truth! Don't you believe me, Killian?"

The Prince sneers. "You arrived to our kingdom a day ago, challenging _and _winning me in a combat, yet you reveal nothing about you, not about your business here. Not even your name. I do not know about you, but that doesn't really scream the word 'trust'. So, no, I don't believe you."

Killian turns away when she doesn't say anything, the light of the torch vanishing. He puts the keys back to his pockets, because he had hoped he could have freed her, but knew he couldn't go against his father, not at the moment.

"Emma," her whisper echoes in the dungeons. He stops just when he's to leave, a pleasant smile coming to his face. He can hear her taking a breath when she adds: "My name.. is Emma."

"Still," Killian says with the mysterious smile that she didn't see, his back to her. "It's your _word_ against a Princess. You can't win unless you don't have proof."

"Then I'll get proof."

A moment of pause, neither of saying anything nor moving. Then, the Prince opens the dungeons doors, Emma only seeing the light coming from the hallway. He doesn't turn to look behind when the squeaky door closes, but barely a whisper flied to her ears saying: "Good", but maybe it was just the wind playing tricks to her ears.


	3. Chapter - Into the Castle

**Chapter 3**

Emma was freed the day after, the Prince not visiting her, no one did. It gave her good time to think of her plan. When she was walked out, she memorized the hallways and walls of the castle thoroughly. Because the following night, she broke in the King's Castle. To get the proof she needed. The King Castle's rocky wall made it good to climbing, if you knew to climb. And it wasn't the first time she climbed to a rock castle. It went quite smoothly, no guards spotting her. She slipped in one the open windows, high in the wall. She rolled over, seeing dark features of furniture. There was a snoring coming from the bed. Emma took a breath before she crawled on the floor. The sleeper moved in his bed, the sheets hushing. Emma sneaked out the chambers, only to see a glimpse of dark hair of the sleeper's head.

She left her shoes to Red's, who knew nothing about her little quest. She walked barefoot on the cold marble floor. Her back against the wall, looking out for guards, she found her way to the guest's chambers. She was lucky to find it in such a short matter of time, so she hurried. The chamber was smaller then the one she came to, full of the Princess's baggage, clothing and brushes and mirrors. Emma searched the baggage, closets, whatever she could find. And among those, she found a goblet. And in it, was a leaf of sorts, and when Emma sniffed it, she instantly coughed of the strong smell, having to hold her sneeze so she wouldn't wake up the Princess. A winning smile came to her face, because she recognized the smell of the leaf. Poison.

The Princess mumbled in her sleep, Emma knowing she got everything she wanted, the proof she needed, and lead her way out the chambers.

* * *

The following day, sleepy from the nightly adventures she had in the castle, Emma was very much awake because the excitement inside her. She just needed a way into the castle again. But, if the only choice was to climbing up a wall, she was going to climb. She was certain The Princess was to kill either the King or his son, and the only way she could get their trust was to expose the true agenda of the King Gold's daughter.

"Emma, where are you going? We're supposed to go pick out herbs for Granny!" Red yells after her when Emma runs out the door.

"I'll do it later!" Emma shouted back and slammed the door. It was afternoon, and she'd listened that there was a special dinner at the King's Castle tonight, just for The King's guest. She bet her life it was there where the princess planned using the poisoned goblet to poison one of them.

Emma had to climb up again, but this time it wasn't as easy: the King's Castle was surrounded by His Royal Guards, so she needed to wait until they walked far away not to be seen. Her climbing pace was faster, making her breath heavily and she dropped down the same window as the night before.

"Emma?" amazed voice gasps in awe. Emma freezes. She wasn't alone. Her hair blocked her eyesight, and she slowly slipped her hands through her hair, out her face. Her heart was pounding it was one of the guards she'd be in deep -

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Emma's body relieved when she saw who it was. It was Killian. "And – " His tremendous eyes look at his open window, head tilting. " - wait, did you just _climb_ out my window?"

She stands up, tidying her dress a bit, feeling her face warmed up from the climbing exercise. "Killian, there's something I need to tell you", she says out of breath. His face changes from the surprise to seductive.

"Look, I'm flattered," Killian replies self-consciously with the same old smirk, teeth grinning."I know what kind of effect I have on women. So I'm not really surprised, though your whole knight attitude made me doubt."

"Wait, what?"

"I understand it, I'm well aware of my dashing looks," Killian continued with that smug face. He walked to her, taking a bit of hair that was cluttered on her shoulders, and put it down her chest.

"'bout bloody time," The Prince winked his eye, the words only a husky and gruff whisper, his body closer to her, his waist 'accidentally' touching hers. Emma's heart raced faster by his sudden closeness, certain chemistry between the two of them, his devilshy handsome face so close, every part of her body wanting to kiss him.

"No," Emma resists his charm. She also needed to say it to herself, to her body, "No." Killian's eyes blinked, a mere chuckle coming from his mouth.

"What was that?"

"It doesn't work on me, Prince." Emma tries to pull away from his but the window stopped her steps, having to face his closeness.

"What doesn't work?"

"I'm sure you're used to get women fall in love head over heels for you with your charm and good looks, but that doesn't work on me."

"I prefer dashing rapscallion," Killian whispers.

"Right, anyway, that's not why I am here," Emma says, somehow managing her way out of his closeness and walking further his chamber. When she observed the Prince's chambers quickly in the candlelight, it was indeed the same one she came over the night.

"You're one tough, lass, aren't you," Killian marvels. Who _was_ she? The Prince was indeed used to getting what he wanted when he wanted, so it was confusing to him when Emma could simply.. resist him. No one had ever, especially women, defy him. She was a marvel.

"I need to speak with you about the Princess and the dinner tonight," Emma tells, Killian gazing upon her.

"Then speak."

"She will try to poison you or the King. I am not sure which of you, it depends who she will give the goblet. I saw there's a poisonous plant's leaf in it, which is how she'll try to poison you. I'm sure if we can manage to change the goblet's -"

"Hold on there," he interrupts her.

"Look, we don't have time for - "

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I... " Emma murmurs quietly, looking away. "I sort of.. um, I saw it in her chambers."

"And how were you in her chambers, exactly? No one but her maids are allowed to be there. Speaking of which, no peasant is allowed to walk freely in this Castle unless you work here or you wish to request court audience with the King, and that can't happen without my Father's approval."

Emma couldn't look him into his eyes, knowing they were impossible to lie into. Her silence was answer to him.

"You climbed, didn't you?"

Emma swallows, her answer soft, ".. yes."

"Do you have any idea what consequences that has if my Father finds out? You will be held suspect for treason and for being a secret assassin for the enemies, and God knows what else! Which would be pretty easy to believe since half the time you spent here you've been in the dungeons, twice, and battled against the King's Knights."

"I know, but I swear, that is not why I am here. You have to believe me." She stares at him now, Killian feeling sudden rush of feeling to trust her. There was honesty in her eyes, she wasn't lying.

"Go," Killian commands out of sudden, harshly, pointing back at the window she came through the first place.

"What?"

"I said, go. Go before I chance my mind and call the guards."

"Killian, I -"

"_Go, Emma, now!_"

And she didn't hesitate, and disappeared from the window.

* * *

But knowing Emma, she wouldn't give up. She was even more sure of the princess's true actions, because instead of climbing down she climbed upper, to the princess window. And not just trying to get a way to get in, she saw so much more. Sure she had proof of the poisoned goblet she'd seen the night before, but now, tightly grabbing the brick wall and hanging there, the second she was to open it she saw the princess. There was a mischievous look on her face as she walked around her chambers. She knelt down with her large gown, taking something out of her baggage. The same goblet Emma saw previously. She put her face against the cold window, to see – as the princess put not one but two leaves of a strange plant inside the goblet. Then, someone seemed to call her because her head turned to the doorway, she mouthed something, and a servant walked to her. She gave the goblet to the servant who put it on a golden tray and when they were gone, Emma slid her way in through the window.

Because of the special dinner having to place that evening, the halls and hallways were filled with guards, servants, maids, court men and helpers. It was easy for Emma to fit in the people, having so many people around, carrying serviettes, food supplies, trays, wine bottles, sheets, clothes, candles, flatware, everything. Emma took one of the aprons and a couple sheets she carried them to not be seen. Luckily no one paid attention to her, thinking she was one of the Castle's countless servants. She was cautious, however, not being seen by the prince who walked among the dining room when she was put to make the table and serving the food.

Emma watched as the King arrived with the Princess, sitting down and beginning to eat as the servants brought food, filled their classes. As they ate, jesters performed and a couple women sang in the background. The Princess looked nervous, eyeing every once and then. After hour of eating she nodded to her maids who brought a gift to them, wrapped in silver paper.

"What's this?" The King asks when the present is set in front of him. He gazes at it, the Princess putting a good, perfect smile on.

"For you, my dear King," she says with her soft and high pitched princess voice she had with utter respect. Killian's eyes were more thoughtful and suspicious, Emma's words had gotten in his mind and he couldn't ignore them.

"From my Father," The Princess adds politely. Emma stares, trying to get closer but only the King and his son servants were able to go closer.

"Oh, my, my," The King chuckles warmly. "He shouldn't have."

The King opened the wrappings, revealing a fully golden box with sapphire diamonds around the sides. The King's eyes widened of the glossiness of the gift, and when he opened the box, there was two shiny, glamorous golden goblets in it. The King takes one of the goblets out of the box, gazing it closely in his hands

"My, my, what a beautiful goblet, indeed. However may I thank your Father for such splendid present?" He asks.

"No need, Your Grace," the princess assures, putting her hand over his. "It is the least we can give you for such many years of loyalty and friendship."

Emma couldn't hold her laughter, getting few glares from the other servants. Thankfully no one else noticed. She had to get that goblet away, and now it was harder since there was two goblets. The poison could be in both of them. She had tried to find the maid with the goblets before the dinner, but not succeeded.

The King thanked her from the present, then waved his hands to a sign for the servants. One of them brought the wine jug to him, pouring wine to the goblet. One goblet for the prince, one for the King. How convenient.

"A toast for loyalty and friendship, my Lord," The Princess smiles widely, when they took the goblets and she took her wine class to her hands.

"To loyalty!" Killian cheers.

"And friendship," his Father cheers, both raising their goblets, three of them clanking them together and then putting them to their lips.

"Stop! Stop, don't drink from them!" A yell stopped the goblets from touching their lips, and the Prince and King looked Emma, who was in front of their table with hands held high.

"Who are you to dare interrupt?!" The King rages, standing up. "Take her away!"

"No, no, you have to listen. Those goblets are poisoned!" Emma yells as the guards grab her trying to take her away.

"How dare you say such absurd insult to me?" The princess mocks looking down at her. Killian looks the happening. "Wait!" He says and the guards stop.

"Son.."

"No, wait. Who are you to make such conclusion?"

"I.. I saw it. There is a leaf of poisonous plant put down the goblets. I can prove it, -" she struggles her hands free, "If you simply let me."

Killian looked down his goblet in his hands, seeing nothing else than red wine in it. "There is nothing."

"This is ridiculous, Your Highness."

"How simply servant can say she would try to poison us?" The King asks.

"Let me prove it. There is no harm in it, if there is nothing?" For Emma's surprise it was the princess who said it this time. What was her angle in this?

"No," the King objects steeply. Ah, that. She knew the King would never let her drink it if it might be poisoned.

"She'll drink it," The King points heartlessly the goblet at Emma.

"Father, wait. If she says what is true then - "

"Then she dies, yes, my dear boy, but as a honest and a hero," The King cuts off. "If she survives, she shall be punished by such accusation to a Princess. Now, take it."

Emma didn't hesitate his The King's order, walked to take the goblet, but Killian offered his goblet instead letting her take his father's. She didn't say anything, but she could see a seriously concern look in the Prince's eyes. The Princess, on the other hand, was very anxious. Emma smiled to the princess, and put the goblet to her lips, closing her eyes - but before she could take a sip, it was gone from her hands.

"What do you think you're doing, son?" The King shouts. Emma opens her eyes to see Killian was holding it in his arms.

"You can't drink it, if it truly is poisoned."

"No, I will not, but neither does she," Killian says. Emma was, indeed, surprised. She was willing to die, to prove the true side of the Princess to them, even she might not have knowing of a cure. It surprised herself, how far she was willing to go, but not as much as the prince not wanting Emma to die.

"This is absurd! I would never want to poison you!" The Princess defends herself.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Killian replies with a smirk. He began to see the princess's worried eyes.

"You", The Prince pointed one of the standing servants behind their chairs.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Here, drink," he reaches the goblet to him.

"As you wish, Sire," the servant says with respect and bows to him, not hesitation to take the goblet that would possibly kill him. They all watch as the loyal servant drinks from it, a moment of silence passes, and the servant stands still with the half full goblet in his hand.

The King sighs, seeing it did no effect on him. "Take the girl to the dungeons," he orders coldly but not shocked by the result, guards grabbing Emma again.

"No, wait!" Emma screams, and then it happens: the servant who drank from the goblet fell to the ground, dropping the goblet, spilling the rest of the wine. His body let out a painful grunt as he passed out. Killian runs to him, kneeling down.

"He's not breathing," he says as he listened his breathing, then his heartbeat. "Father?" He turns to the King with shocking eyes, which stared at the Princess's neutral face.

"Your Highness, I had no idea of the content of the drink, I assure you!" She tries to protect herself.

"You tried to poison me, and more importantly, my only son," The King murmurs with a shaky voice, still not believing a simple servant could prove it. His eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"How would I know it had poison? Why would my Father want to poison you, sire? Please, I did not do this! She, _she_ did this!" She points at Emma. "She planted the poison to frame me, she put the poison in it to think it was me, Your Majesty! I had nothing to do with this, I swear!"

"Then you don't mind if we search your chambers?" Emma suggested.

"How dare you speak!"

Emma wrinkled her forehead. "How I – I just saved your lives!"

"Emma, please," Killian calmed her down. The King frowned, how did his son know the name of the servant, who by the way the King had not seen before? And who looked awfully same as the woman who tried to fight his son?

"Although, Father, I do believe she has a point. If she truly is innocent, she won't mind us searching her chambers?"

"All right. Search her chambers," The King commands. The Princess swallowed hard, trying to keep on the face even she knew she was doomed.

The knights searched her room, every inch of it, her bags and her cases while the princess nervously looked around. And, how about that, Killian being the most eager to look for proofs, found a perfume bottle.

"Father!" He calls for him, the King walking to see what he had found. It was put to look like a simple perfume bottle, but it did had a label with no name, and when he opened it was full of leaves, smelling poisonous. The Prince recognized the leaf.

"Poisonous leaf, deadly poisonous," he explains.

"Care to explain this, _princess_?" The King asks curiously.

"I – I haven't seen that before my life, sire! I swear! I did not poison you!" The Princess defends, trying to prove to be innocent.

"Take her," he commands harshly, knights taking her. "Take her to the dungeons. We have lot to talk about."

Emma looked aside as they dragged her away. The King followed his army knights, Killian giving her a friendly smile nod.

"Sire," Emma runs after the King ignored her like she had done nothing.

"Yes?"

"I saved your life, and your son's. You're simply going to ignore it?"

The King stops and turns to her.

"I thought you looked familiar, and I kept wondering why that is. And now I remember why," he tells seriously. Emma began to afraid what his answer was. "You are the same woman who defeated the best and brightest warrior this kingdom has - my son. "

He stares at her, waiting for a reply. "It is I, yes, Your Highness," she answers shyly.

"Not many can put their knife to my son's throat and live to tell the tale," he continues politely, nearly smiling at her.

"That is very kind of you, my King, thank you."

"No woman has ever bested him... not in that sort of way, anyway," he adds with a wink, same kind of Killian had. Emma looked at Killian who was trying to hide his embarrassed and blushing, scratching his ear.

"We owe you our lives."

"Are you sure about this, Father?" Killian doubts.

"Yes, Killian. Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Emma," Emma introduces, curtsying at him with honor. The King smiles, as he offers her his hand and she kisses it respectfully.

"There must be something you desire, Emma. Tell me your price."

"I thank you, your Highness, but I desire nothing. "

"Oh, that must not be true. Tell me, there must be _something. _Everyone wants something; Jewels, gold, treasures."

"Well, uh.." Emma mutters. "I do not wish gold or treasures. Simply being in your kingdom is well enough for me."

The King sees her kindness and humbleness. "I see. You have a good heart. It is why I shall take you to one of the Castle's servants. That is, if you accept it."

"_Father?_"

"Of course, my Lord, to work for you is deeply and truly an honor. You are most gracious, My King."

"Father, are you sure?" Killian objected the very idea her being a servant in his home. "She has spend some time in the dungeons. Not to mention she broke into the Castle by climbing the walls, she is here without permission and she dressed herself being something she is not."

"You climbed to the Castle?" He laughs. Killian could not believe what was happening.

"It was the only way to warn you, Your Majesty."

"How splendid!" The King continues laughing sweetly.

"Father? What are you laughing? Did you not hear me?" He follows his father who continued walking to his throne room, making up excuses. Emma stayed right there, because this was the first time no guard asked her to leave. They did give her odd gazes, but it didn't matter. The King liked her.

And maybe, just maybe, Emma found herself a place she could one day call home.


End file.
